Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software defined radio (SDR), specifically a device, system, and method for collaboratively operating SDRs.
Description of the Related Art
Software defined radio (SDR) provides the opportunity to develop fully programmable wireless communication systems, effectively supplanting conventional radio technologies, which typically have the lowest communication layers implemented in primarily in fixed, custom hardware circuits. In conventional radio implementations, as wireless communication devices move from one location to the next, the devices perform handoff procedures with access points to transfer control between wireless access points. When errors occur during the handoff process, the devices lose access to the wireless communication network.